


if you’re lonely, lonely, lonely (wake me)

by smoljaeyun



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M, basically this is a self-indulgent fic don’t mind me, enha members are in the basketball club, jake and jungwon r bros!, jake making questionable decisions, sunghoon is a bit snarky here but he a softie, txt members are in the volleyball club, unbetaed as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoljaeyun/pseuds/smoljaeyun
Summary: Jake has a huge crush on the captain of the volleyball team, Yeonjun. It’s a harmless crush, but things spiral out of control and he finds himself being in a pretend relationship with Sunghoon.Basically, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (kinda?) but make it Jakehoon.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	if you’re lonely, lonely, lonely (wake me)

The bell that marks the end of the lesson for today rings, and Jake is elated for the fact that today is Tuesday. Their teacher reminds them about their homework as they start to pack their books and stationery, stuffing them into their backpacks, but Jake’s not paying attention. His mind is somewhere else as he gazes at the classroom’s window. In a few minutes, it’ll be the highlight of his whole week. His legs bounce up and down in anticipation, excited and jittery at the same time.

Finally, the teacher exits the classroom, and Jake stands up, putting his belongings into his backpack. Someone taps his shoulder, and Jake doesn’t need to turn to know who it is.

“Wanna go to the arcade?” Hueningkai asks, his backpack already hanging off of his shoulder.

“No, thanks,” he replies, barely able to stop himself from smiling. “I’m on class cleaning duty today.”

“Oh, right. I forgot.” Hueningkai furrows his eyebrows in question. “Why are you so happy about it? It sucks, dude.”

“Because then he has a reason to watch Yeonjun Hyung play volleyball after school,” Taehyun answers for him, suddenly appearing next to Hueningkai. “If you like him that much, why won’t you let us help you?”

Jake shrugs. “Let me be a simp in silence, please.”

Stifling his laugh, Hueningkai pats Jake’s shoulder, half mocking him and half pitying him. “Sure, Jakey. Just don’t go crying to us when Yeonjun Hyung dates someone else.”

The thought of having his crush dating someone that’s not him stings, he’s not going to lie, but Jake’s more than unwilling to show that to his two best friends, who are also his crush’s friends. “As if I have a chance of dating him in the first place,” Jake murmurs.

Taehyun crosses his arms in front of his chest, not pleased with Jake’s response. “Don’t say that. You do have a chance, you just don’t wanna take it.

“Nah, man, I can’t compete. Not when everyone has a crush on him,” he laughs it off and sees Taehyun and Hueningkai exchanging glances. “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Hueningkai asks.

Jake straightens his back after he finishes putting all of his books and pencil case into his bag. “Telepathy or whatever. It’s like you two are having conversations just by looking at each other,” he supplies. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to do a very important task of cleaning board erasers.”

“You mean, a very important task of staring at Yeonjun Hyung playing volleyball and then sighing dreamily every five seconds?” Hueningkai teases.

He wants to deny it, say that Hueningkai is not making any sense but unfortunately, the taller said the truth. 

While whacking the board erasers together to get rid of the chalk residues inside of them, Jake’s eyes follow Yeonjun as he passes the ball and does a smash, cheering internally when he sees Yeonjun’s ball made it to his enemy’s territory. Yeonjun goes to give his friend a high five, a wide, proud grin plastered on his face. A smile makes its way to Jake’s lips. He can always trust Yeonjun’s smile to make his day ten times better, even if the latter doesn’t know it. A part of him really wants to let Yeonjun know how much he adores him, and how he became the center of Jake’s universe the day he helped him find the teacher’s room.

Another part of him is terrified. If he confesses, what’s the worst thing that can happen? Getting rejected? And if he does get rejected, what then? 

His eyes are still on Yeonjun, wondering if he should register to be the member of the volleyball team. But who is he kidding? He’s not into sports, and joining the volleyball team for the sake of getting close to his crush doesn’t sound like a good idea to him. The chances of embarrassing himself in front of Yeonjun is through the roof. 

Perhaps the statement that humans know when someone is staring at them is true, or Yeonjun is just very aware of his surroundings. He looks up, eyes meeting Jake’s, and shoots blinding him a smile and a friendly wave.

Instead of responding like any sane person would, Jake immediately crouches down, getting out of the older’s sight in a blink of an eye, his heart threatening to burst straight out of his chest with how fast it’s beating. Of all the days Jake have watched Yeonjun play volleyball, why does it have to be today where Yeonjun actually notices him, when he’s thinking about confessing to him?

There’s no way he can read minds. Jake thinks to himself. Right? The realization of his foolish action makes Jake sigh, his hands still holding the board erasers while he’s crouched in front of his classroom. 

“Jake, are you done with—“ Ningning comes out of the classroom and pauses when she sees Jake. “What are you doing?”

“Dusting off... the erasers?”

She’s unconvinced, judging by the way she nods slowly, her eyes skeptic, but she doesn’t press further. “Uh, okay? We’ve finished cleaning the classroom and we’re going home. Wanna go home together?” Ningning offers. 

“Really?” Jake stands up, composing himself and willing his heart to calm down. “I haven’t written anything in the logbook yet.”

“Ah,” she says. “We’ll wait for you.”

“No, it’s alright. You guys should go ahead, it’ll take less than a minute.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Jake waves his hand in the air. “It’s cool. I took too long cleaning the erasers anyway.”

“Okay,” Ningning replies, offering him a smile. “Be safe on your way home, Jake.”

“You too, Ning.”

When Ningning turns her heels to enter the classroom again, Jake’s head is crowded with the thought of Yeonjun again, of the things he wishes he can say to him, and he exhales. 

Jake didn’t think it through.

He’s now standing in front of the school’s bulletin board, holding a folded piece of paper. He doesn’t know how long he’s been standing there, unmoving, staring at the small mailbox made out of cardboard, painted pink. His school’s confession box. It started as a fun idea, the student committee came up with it during Valentine’s day, but so many students beg them to not take it down because it’s a way for many to say something anonymously to their crush. Now, the confession box has become a fixed part of their bulletin board. 

Looking down at his hand, Jake can see his hand trembling a bit. He was writing something in the class’s logbook, how did he end up writing a confession letter for Yeonjun?

In a way, it’s Hueningkai and Taehyun’s fault, because they keep egging him on to confess. Or maybe it’s the fact that he’s on the edge of combusting. Probably the latter, but he just needs someone to blame for his impulsive act. 

Call him indecisive, but in a moment, he changes his mind. He decides that the consequences of him confessing to Yeonjun, outweigh the benefits. It’s anonymous anyway, so it’s pretty much pointless. Jake walks down the hallway and chucks his letter to a nearby trash bin.

He’s not signing himself up for a possible heartbreak.


End file.
